Tourner Le Dos A La Souffrance
by Mana2702
Summary: Une dispute, une "réconciliation" Thorin et Thranduil se voient toujours pour la même chose...


_Merci Azra de m'avoir faire remarqué mon Sherlock qui traînait, il a disparu à présent remplacé par Thorin. Non je ne me suis pas basée sur une de mes autres fandoms, mais c'est parce que juste avant d'écrire cette fic j'en ai écrite et postée une sur Sherlock c'est pour ça ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu. Je vais en faire une Thilbo dans pas longtemps, j'espère que tu l'aimera :D J'espère aussi que tu lira cette réponse puisque tu es en guest je ne peux donc pas te répondre directement..._

* * *

Thorin était dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit. Il repensait à Erebor. Mais malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais y retourner. Cette pensée lui arracha un soupir. Il aurait tant aimé y retourner. Il regarda par la fenêtre. La forêt était belle, bien qu'un peu sombre au loin. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, puis sur son torse. Il se leva, entourant le drap autour de sa taille nue. Il était triste mais en même temps il était bien. Il était arrivé là par hasard et puis finalement il était resté là. Vert-Bois le Grand était un lieu paisible. Certes les montagnes lui manquait, mais il se sentait bien ici. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis sur la nuque.

Thranduil l'avait accueillit. Ils étaient devenus amis, et peu à peu ils étaient devenus amants. Ce n'était qu'occasionnel, mais ils étaient plutôt compatibles en fait. Mais leurs caractères étaient très opposés, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas une vraie relation. C'était trop électrique entre eux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sentiments profonds l'un envers l'autre. Il y avait une certaine affection entre eux, pas de l'amour mais une affection certaine. Toutefois ils s'en contentaient plutôt bien.

Thranduil toqua à la porte et entra aussitôt. Il sourit en voyant Thorin debout devant la fenêtre, un drap noué autour de la taille. Il était nu. Sûrement n'avait-il pas prit le temps de s'habiller depuis son réveil. Ou n'en avait-il simplement pas eu envie. Car Thranduil savait que Thorin dormait nu, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait beaucoup le corps du roi déchu. Il s'approcha et se pencha pour embrasser Thorin:  
«-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour.»  
Thorin lui sourit. Thranduil soupira d'aise. Il aimait ce sourire, les yeux magnifiques de Thorin n'en étaient que plus beaux quand il souriait. Et il avait des dents parfaites, blanches, bien droites. Le Nain demanda:  
«-Que me vaut la visite du grand Thranduil?»  
L'Elfe regarda par la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos:  
«-Rien de spécial, j'avais simplement envie de te voir.»  
Le roi Elfe se déshabilla, retirant son manteau en soie brillante et son pantalon de la même matière. En général quand ils se voyaient c'était pour faire l'amour. Thorin le regarda sans rien dire puis demanda enfin:  
«-Comment se porte le royaume?  
-Plutôt bien, pas de crise majeure.»  
Le Nain hocha la tête:  
«-Bien. J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose d'Erebor...»  
Thranduil soupira:  
«-Oui mais c'est exclu et tu le sais bien!  
-Je pense que ça ne le serait pas si tu m'avais aidé à l'époque!  
-Tu sais très bien que c'était inutile! Je ne voulais pas engendrer de pertes inutiles face à un dragon!  
-Ne pars pas sur ce terrain! Cette maudite bête à décimer la plus grande partie de mon peuple!»  
Thorin se détourna fou de rage. Thranduil lança avec humeur:  
«-C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet!  
-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être odieux!  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Tu préférerais que je te mente en te disant que tu va récupérer ton royaume?! Mais tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais!»  
Thorin lui lança un regard furieux:  
«-Ne dis pas ça!  
-Mais enfin ça fait déjà plus de deux ans que tu es ici!»  
Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. Thorin serra la mâchoire:  
«-Ce n'est pas une excuse! Tout ne peux pas toujours se passer rapidement!  
-Certes, mais en général ce n'est pas en restant pendant deux ans aux même endroit à se tourner les pouces et à attendre qu'on vienne nous voir pour faire l'amour qu'on arrive à quoi que ce soit!»  
Thorin hurla:  
«-C'est bien à toi de dire ça! À part rester vautrer dans ton maudit trône et venir me voir pour que je te prenne tu ne fais pas grand-chose non plus!  
-J'ai combattu les Grands Serpents des Contrées du Nord!»  
La moitié du visage de Thranduil changea d'apparence, laissant apparaître une peau comme brûlée par l'acide. Thorin cria:  
«-Et moi j'ai combattu des Orques et différentes créatures! J'ai tranché le bras d'Azog le Profanateur!  
-Arrêtons là notre concours de virilité d'accord? Je pense que tu peux me montrer cette partie de ta personnalité d'une autre façon!»  
Thranduil l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Thorin s'écarta:  
«-Ah oui? Tu as tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple, tourne donc le dos à cette souffrance-ci!»  
Il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre et le pénétra violemment.

Thranduil se cambra en criant de douleur et de plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup se disputer avec Thorin. Pas parce qu'il aimait se disputer, mais parce qu'à chaque fois après ils faisaient l'amour, et c'était violent, passionné. Thorin était un amant incroyable, et quand il était énervé, le plaisir qu'il procurait était encore plus important. Thorin donnait de violents coups de reins. Thranduil mordit l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Le roi déchu posa ses mains sur la taille fine de l'Elfe et commença son mouvement. C'était violent, ses hanches tapaient contre les fesses de Thranduil, ce qui raisonnait dans la pièce. Le grand blond poussait des gémissements de plaisir, les yeux fermés. Thorin avait les sourcils froncés, il prenait du plaisir mais il était surtout en colère de ce qui s'était dit entre eux. Il donnait des coups secs, violents, profonds et il toucha bientôt un point sensible chez Thranduil. L'Elfe poussa un hurlement de plaisir en se cambrant d'avantage. Thorin demanda d'une voix dure:  
«-Tu aime?»  
Pour toute réponse Thranduil poussa une espèce de miaulement. Ceci fit sourire Thorin, le calmant légèrement. Ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il donnait de violents coups de reins. Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Il donna des coups plus profonds, bien que légèrement plus doux. Thranduil gémit le nom de Thorin et se répandit sur le lit. Thorin accéléra encore le rythme puis finit par jouir à son tour. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Thranduil en reprenant son souffle. Le roi Elfe passa ses longs doigts fins sur le torse musclé du Nain et sourit:  
«-J'aime faire l'amour après une dispute, pas toi?»  
Thorin eut un sourire en coin:  
«-Je connais plus désagréable comme occupation pour se calmer.»  
Thranduil se pencha au dessus de lui et l'embrassa. Tendrement d'abord, puis passionnément. Il avait sa main appuyé sur le torse recouvert d'une légère toison brune. Thorin posa une de ses main dans le creux des reins de l'Elfe et passa l'autre dans ses longs cheveux fins. Thranduil finit par s'écarter:  
«-Je vais devoir y retourner.»  
Il se leva et se rhabilla. Il revint ensuite vers Thorin, se pencha et l'embrassa:  
«-On se voit ce soir?  
-Je ne sais pas, je serais là quoi qu'il arrive, alors à toi de voir»  
Le grand blond sourit:  
«-Alors à ce soir, reprend des forces fougueux guerrier!»  
Il sourit et sortit.

Thorin soupira et replia un bras sous sa tête. C'était toujours la même chose: Thranduil arrivait, et ils faisaient l'amour. Ils ne se disputaient pas toujours, mais la plupart du temps si. C'était une routine plutôt agréable quand on considérait le plaisir qu'elle apportait. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis changea les draps. Même si ils risquaient de les salir à nouveau ce soir, ils méritaient de faire l'amour sur des draps propres. L'idée d'encore posséder l'Efle ce soir fit sourire Thorin.


End file.
